They're My Family
by storiesofamind
Summary: "A wise cartoon character once said 'Ohana means family, family means nobody gets left behind. Or forgotten.' This club is my family." Blair Gardena is from Australia. Soon her haunting past catches up with her. Can Sam Evans and Santana Lopez save her?
1. The New Girl

_Everyone has a past. My past is in Australia. But this story of loyalty and friendship isn't just about me. It's about the family I was accepted into. More than that, this particular story is about two people I hold closest to my heart. You'll learn in time who they are. You'll learn why we accepted each other._

* * *

><p>Very American. Too American was her first thought. Unbelievably American. Okay, so of course it was American. She was in America after all. It didn't mean she liked it. Moving away from her friends and family in Australia was exactly what she didn't want. But her father wanted to leave the country and see some of the world. And what country would he pick but America? He couldn't have picked a country more secluded from Europe or Asia. Apart from Australia of course.<p>

Blair Gardena walked through the halls of William McKinley High School nervously. She was fuming to herself in her head about the move, the Americans and her family. She had always joked with her friends back home that they couldn't stand an American accent and now here she was surrounded by them. Why couldn't they have moved to somewhere else? Say...England? At least they had good accents _and_hot guys. But no! She was stuck in America in a shitty town, in a shitty high school, in a shitty system. Back home she'd be in year eleven but she didn't even know what she was here.

Blair staggered backwards as she received another forceful shove from some football player. That's what she didn't understand either. In Australia the football team wasn't cool like here and the people in the CAPA department weren't considered losers. In fact, she wasn't sure the school even had a CAPA department. Blair scrambled back up and stood with her head leaning against one of the lockers heavily. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths, imagining she was back home in Australia.

"You're on my locker," a voice sounded from beside her. She opened her eyes and saw a tall, blonde-haired boy with a larger-than-normal mouth staring at her. He was wearing one of those stupid jackets that the football players loved so much and she sighed. She rolled her eyes and returned a sarcastic comment at the boy.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you going to push me into a locker too?"

"What? No!" the boy said, alarmed. "What makes you think that?"

"You've got the jacket. You're obviously a footy player. The footy players love pushing poor new kids into lockers, I assume." Blair replied, stepping out of the way so the boy could reach his locker. He looked her up and down and then seemed satisfied.

"You're feisty. For an Australian,"

"What's that supposed to mean? Because I'm a girl and I'm Australian that I should be _weak_? Well I'm sorry, but you're not the one who moved half way across the world and had to leave your friends and family behind in a small country town in NSW so your parents could 'see more of the word'. Forgive me if I come off as a little bit defensive." Blair grumbled. She was clearly not happy about the move and Blondie looked taken aback.

"That's not what I meant at all. I'm sorry. Wow. Okay. That's cool. I'm Sam," the boy blabbed. Blair rolled her eyes and her harsh demeanour softened a little.

"It's fine. I'm Blair," she replied. Sam slammed his locker shut and turned to face her.

"So, where's your home room?" Blair looked at Sam with a confused expression on her face.

"Home room?"

"Ah. What do you call it in Australia? It's the room you go to before class starts," Sam explained. Blair's face lit up with understanding.

"Oh, I know the room you mean! Roll call. I am following. I'm in..." Blair pulled her timetable out of her pocket and looked at it before folding it up. "I'm in Mr Schuester's class?"

"Mr Schue! Me too! So is, like, the entire glee club," Sam led Blair through a net of corridors before stopping in front of a door. He looked at Blair and gestured to the room. "This is the Spanish room cause Mr Schue teaches Spanish. But he's also our school glee club director. C'mon. Let's go inside,"

"Glee club?" Blair asked. "Is that like a choir?"

"Yeah! But more entertaining!" Sam was really hyperactive, Blair noticed. Like, he was really excited. She filed it away in her brain for further investigation. Blair saw that Sam was leading her to the back of class room where a very large group of people were standing or sitting around. _Oh__great_, she thought, _now__I__get__to__meet__his__footy-playing-cheerleader-not-in-any-way-loser__friends_. Blair hovered slightly behind Sam, nervous of the large crowd at the back of the room.

"Evans! Dude, who's the hot new chick you got with ya? I'd totally tap that," a boy with a mohawked head asked. Sam rolled his eyes and a girl, who Blair presumed was his girlfriend, slapped him on the arm.

"Lay off Puck. She's been freaking out all morning,"

"I have not, Sam!" Blair piped up. She felt the need to defend herself. She immediately regretted opening her mouth. All the eyes there turned and looked at her.

"She's English? Like, are you from England?" a blonde cheerleader asked. She was extremely pretty.

"Hell no! I am not a Pom! God no!"

"She's Australian, Britt..." Sam replied. Then he looked at Blair. "Pom?"

"Sorry, Australian slang," Blair ducked her head to avoid an oncoming paper airplane from Puck. Everyone shuffled about and moved into seats as the teacher marched into the room. Sam sat next to a pretty Latina cheerleader who was saying something about something that was irrelevant to anything. Blair spied the only available seat next to a short, petite brunette with a large nose. She was sitting next to a freakishly tall boy who looked rather awkward even just sitting there.

"I'm Rachel," the brunette offered her hand and Blair took it.

"Blair,"

"Nice to meet you Blair. This is Finn. My boyfriend,"

"Hi," Finn said before returning to whatever conversation he was having across the aisle. A loud, high-pitched whistle rang out across the room and everyone's mouths shut abruptly. Blair noticed that this home room was particularly small with just over fourteen or fifteen students in it.

"Alright guys. Let's take the call then. Artie Abrams?"

"Yep,"

"Blaine Anderson?"

"Yep,"

"Jacob Ben Israel?"

"Here,"

"Rachel Berry?"

"Present!"

"Mike Chang?"

"Here,"

"Tina Cohen-Chang?"

"Here,"

"Sam Evans?"

"Yeah,"

"Quinn Fabray?"

"Yeah,"

Mr Schuester paused in his roll calling then and looked down at his sheet of paper in front him. He seemed to question it but then scanned the room. "Blairlee Gardena?" he asked. Blair slowly raised her hand to point herself out.

"Here," Blair said. Mr Schuester nodded and she retracted her hand as quick as a cheetah would run. She didn't want to bring attention to herself.

"Finn Hudson?"

"Here,"

"Kurt Hummel?"

"Present,"

"Becky Jackson?"

"Present,"

"Mercedes Jones?"

"Here,"

"Dave Karofsky?"

"Here,"

"Santana Lopez?"

"Yeah,"

"Brittany Pierce?"

"What?"

"Noah Puckerman?"

"Sup?"

"And Lauren Zizes?"

"Sup Schue?"

The roll call ended and Blair officially knew the names of every person in that room. And everyone in the room knew she was foreign. Apparently everyone could tell she was Australian, except Brittany. She stood up, pulling her timetable out of her pocket as she did so. Sam appeared in front of her and she jumped back in surprise.

"What've you got?" he asked.

"Modern History," Blair replied. Sam smiled.

"Same! C'mon, I'll take you," Sam grabbed Blair by the hand and dragged her out of the room. Blair felt a series of strange and unwelcome tingles shoot up her body from Sam's touch and she didn't like it. As they were walking through the corridors Blair decided to ask Sam a question that had been nagging at the back of her mind.

"Do you have a CAPA department here?"

"A what?"

"You know? A Creative and Performing Arts department?"

"Oh! I know what you mean. You mean the Arts Department. Sure, that's what the glee club is from. Do you do art or something?"

"I play a bit of guitar and I sing a bit," Blair replied.

"Cool! You should audition for the glee club. We meet today during last period. Do you have anything during last period?"

"No,"

"You should come!" Sam pleaded. Blair looked sceptical.

"Well, I don't know Sam..."

"Come on, Blair! Please?"

"Well, okay."

"Awesome!" Sam jumped up and down as he bounded into the Modern History classroom. Blair followed suit and took a seat beside him. Sam smiled and engaged Blair in more conversation. He wanted to know as much about her and her life in Australia as he could.

"You're in my seat," a blonde-haired girl – Quinn Fabray – said. Blair looked up apologetically and made a move to stand but Sam put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her back down on the seat. Blair looked from Sam to Quinn back to Sam in confusion.

"You lost privileges to that seat a long time ago, Quinn," he stated. Quinn glared at him before replying.

"Oh, get over it Sam. I want my seat back. Get out, new kid!"

"Don't leave, Blair," Sam looked at her. He was more pleading with her than making a statement. Blair decided she would ask Rachel about this later. Blair nodded her head towards Sam and then looked over at Quinn.

"Sorry, Quinn? Is it? Sorry, but is seems as if Sam doesn't want you to sit there so no. I will not move and yes. I'd gladly enjoy it if you left us alone now,"

Quinn walked away muttering under her breath something about "that stuck-up Aussie bitch" and Blair smiled to herself. She had gained a rather bitchy side because of the move. It was a good defence for people like Quinn Fabray. The class began and Blair dropped the idea of approaching Sam about the tension between the two.

* * *

><p><strong>New Story! I hope you enjoy this one. It's not Finchel but I really wanted to write one like this, so I did! Anyway, Blair's past, which you'll learn more about, comes from <em>The A Team <em>by Ed Sheeran. Also, because I'm Australian and I live in Australia my knowledge of the way American schools work is not too crash hot. Sorry if I get it wrong. Anywho, write us a review!**

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own Glee.<strong>


	2. Auditions

The end of the day drew nearer and Blair found herself waiting at Sam's locker like he'd instructed. He was going to walk her to the choir room. Blair had spent the entire day freaking out about what song she would sing for the audition. She decided on staying true to herself and her country and settled on a well known Australian artist. Sam arrived shortly after Blair and walked her to the choir room.

"Hey! It's that new kid! Blairlee Gardena, is it?" Finn asked. Rachel slapped him on the arm and whispered something in his ear. He turned back to Blair and apologised. "Sorry, Blair. I should've been paying attention when Rachel introduced us,"

"It's okay, Finn. I prefer Blair over Blairlee is all. No need to be sorry," Blair assured him. Finn nodded in response and Blair took a seat beside Sam. Mr Schue walked into the room and saw Blair sitting next to Sam and smiled.

"Blairlee! How lovely it is to see you,"

"It's Blair, Mr Schue," Finn cut in. Mr Schue glared at Finn before turning his attention back to Blair.

"Sorry Blair. Are you here for an audition?"

"Yes, sir,"

"Please, call me Mr Schue. Anyway, up you come and show us what you've got," Mr Schue encouraged. Sam pushed Blair out of her seat and she stood out the front of the room.

"Can any of you rap?" she asked.

"I can," Artie volunteered. Blair handed Artie some sheet music with the highlighted sections that she wanted him to sing. She decided to go against using music so she could really showcase vocal talents. She wasn't a snob about it at all but she wanted to leave a good impression on the group. After all, they were deciding whether she would get in or not. Artie began his rapping.

**_Saturday, Saturday, S-S-S-Saturday, Saturday  
>Saturday, Saturday, S-S-S-Saturday, Saturday<em>**

**_I got my cup filled up, all the way to the brim, brim, brim, brim_**  
><strong><em>Black on black Cadillac with the custom trim, trim, trim, trim<em>**  
><strong><em>Smoke fillin' up my lungs and I'm blowing blubble, blubble, bubble, blubbles<em>**  
><strong><em>It's Saturday night, let's get in trouble, trouble, trouble, trouble<em>**

_So it's about to go down, me and my girls bout to run this town_  
><em>So where we're planning to go, don't matter cause we gon' take control<em>  
><em>Now we got the hair done, got the pink and whites,<em>  
><em>And we're off, gonna see what what the fellas are like<em>  
><em>Got the top dropped down on the DB9<em>  
><em>Pushing 90 on the freeway so we gon' make good time<em>

_Yeah we gon' ride, ride, ride, on a Saturday night_  
><em>All the girls they just hatin' because they know we that tight<em>  
><em>Bout to get it poppin, bout to take a spotlight<em>  
><em>So we ride, we ride, on this Saturday night<em>

_We on, we on fire, we roll, we roll higher,_  
><em>We ride, we ride flyer then you, we ride, we ride<em>  
><em>We on, we on fire, we roll, we roll higher,<em>  
><em>We ride, we ride flyer then you, we ride, we ride.<em>

When Blair had finished her audition the room was in complete awe of her voice. Not a single person was left without a shocked expression on their face. They hadn't expected that kind of noise to come out of Blair's mouth. She scanned the room and was surprised to see a not-so-great facial expression upon Rachel's face.

"Woah! Gardena could give you a run for your money, Dwarf! She's damn good!"

"You'd love that wouldn't you Santana!" Rachel snapped back. Finn placed a comforting hand on Rachel's knee and she calmed down considerably. Blair looked around the room and everyone smiled up at her.

"Does that mean I'm in?" she asked. Everyone made noises of yes and nodded their heads, except Rachel who still seemed a bit threatened by Blair's voice. Brittany raised her hand.

"Blair? What song was that? I've never heard it,"

"Saturday Night by Jessica Mauboy. She's a well known artist in Australia,"

"That'd be why we've never heard of her," Santana stated. "No one ever hears of Australian's making it big,"

Blair looked perplexed. "You've heard of Hugh Jackman?"

"Sure. He's Wolverine in X-Men,"

"Australian. Russel Crowe?" Santana nodded and Blair smiled. "Australian,"

"Alright. I take it back," Santana said. Blair smiled at her small victory and took her seat next to Sam. Mr Schue seemed to be in deep thinking mode as he looked at the group in front of him, his eyes hovering over Blair longer than anyone else. When he was finished his assessment of the class he turned to the board and wrote one word across the whiteboard.

AUSTRALIA

The class – with the exception of Blair – let out a loud groan. Mr Schue shook his head and beckoned for the class to be quiet.

"Now," he began. "Santana's display of uneducated reference to successful Australians got me thinking. You guys don't actually know much about any country other than our own. America is a brilliant country but I think it would be a good idea if your assignment for the week was on Australia,"

"Australia, Mr Schue?" Mike asked. "Why not... I don't know? England?"

"Because, Mike, our newest member of the group originates from Australia. I want you all to pick an Australian song sung by an Australian artist. At the end of the week Miss Pillsbury and I will judge who performed the best rendition of an Australian song so choose you song wisely,"

"Mr Schue?"

"Yes Rachel?" Mr Schue asked in a rather exasperated tone.

"Well, isn't this assignment a little unfair to us because Blair _is_Australian so she has the upper hand? I mean after all, she knows the Australian songs better than any of us,"

"I guess you're right, Rachel. Blair, for _your_assignment you can sing any song of your choice-"

"That's not fair Mr Schue!" Santana screamed. She really wasn't in a good mood on this day.

"That _isn__'__t _Australian," Mr Schue finished, ignoring Santana's petty comments. Blair's face turned up in a wide smile. She knew exactly what song she wanted to sing and she was going to blow the roof offthe club.

"You've got four weeks for this assignment before performances. During our sessions here we'll be brushing up on the history of Australian music. Go home, hop to it guys!"

* * *

><p><strong>Lyrics belong to Jessica Mauboy: Saturday Night.<strong>

**I do not own Glee.**

**Reviews!**


	3. Australian's Are Out There Too

Sam was walking Blair back to her new home when he asked Blair about Australian artists. Blair looked up and him.

"Yeah, sure. I know plenty of Australian artists. I come from Australia after all," Blair replied happily. She was glad that someone was taking an interest in her country, even if it was because of this Australian assignment.

"So, ah, could you name some people that I could look up?" he asked nervously, biting his bottom lip.

"Jessica Mauboy, Guy Sebastian, Vanessa Amorosi, Kate Ceberano, Ricki –Lee Coulter, John Farnham, Kylie Minogue, Marcia Hines, Delta Goodrem, Olivia Newton-John, Shannon Noll, Stan Walker, Hayley Warner and even Cody Simpson if you really want to go there," Blair rattled off her list while Sam was only able to remember a few of the names. He was surprised to hear that he recognized some of the names that were said.

"Cool. That's a lot of people,"

"Well, there's way more but that's all that I can think of at the top of my head. But, yeah..."

"Any groups?" Sam asked, curious.

"Oh yeah, sure! Short Stack is a great Australian band,"

"Cool. I'll Google some of those names," Sam said. Blair smiled back and stopped in front of a reasonably large house. She gestured to the house then looked at Sam.

"Well, this is my house. I guess I'll see you around. Thanks for, you know, being nice to me today. Not many people would jump at the chance to show around the new kid. It brings down your reputation and if American television has taught me anything it's that high school reputations are everything,"

"Hey," Sam said softly, grabbing Blair's wrist to turn her back towards him. "I was the new kid once as well,"

* * *

><p><strong>This one is really short. Oh well, reviews!<strong>


	4. She's In The A Team

The four weeks went past slowly. Blair trailed from class to class, meeting to meeting. She'd see her classmates from glee in the halls or the cafeteria but no one payed attention to her much. The only person who seemed to take any real interest in her was Sam.

Blair didn't know about Sam. He sent funny little shivers through her every time he looked at her with those deep green eyes. She felt like he was staring into her soul, like he was trying to read her innermost thoughts. Blair thought he was really attractive, even with the dyed blonde hair. She hated dyed hair but Blair couldn't imagine him with anything different.

It was finally time for the glee lesson where the Australia assignment would be taking place. Blair was really excited to see what her classmates had come up with and she was ready to blow them away with her song choice. A song she was certain they hadn't heard very much recently. Sam and Blair had been meeting during the weeks so that Sam would be up to date with the latest and the greatest in Australian songs. But she would never disclose to him what song she'd chosen to sing.

Blair walked into a room full of ice cold glares and dark looks. She looked at the club in confusion, wondering what she could've possibly down to deserve the looks she was getting. She spotted a seat a little distance away from anyone in the club and sat down. Sam walked in and noticed the way that his friends were treating Blair and frowned. He noted the way that Santana's mouth was turned up in a sly smile and filed it away for later inspection.

"Alright," Mr Schue began, "everyone's here so let's get started. Who wants to go – Okay Rachel, you go first."

Rachel stood up and took her place at the front of the group. She somehow managed to pull off a great version of a great hit of The Veronicas – Untouched. The time went along much like this. Members getting up and singing different versions. Artists like Vanessa Amorosi, Guy Sebastian, Stan Walker, Jessica Mauboy and Olivia Newton-John were all covered. Soon it came Blair's turn to sing a song.

"This song is a personal favourite of mine," she said as she was getting up to sing. The music began and everyone shifted in their seats, intrigued by the unfamiliar tune.

_White lips, pale face  
>Breathing in snowflakes<br>Burnt lungs, sour taste  
>Light's gone, days end<br>Struggling to pay rent  
>Long nights, strange men<em>

_And they say  
>She's in the class A team<br>Stuck in her daydream  
>Been this way since eighteen<br>But lately her face seems  
>Slowly sinking, wasting<br>Crumbling like pastries  
>And they scream<br>The worst things in life come free to us  
>Cos we're just under the upper hand<br>And go mad for a couple grams  
>And she don't want to go outside tonight<br>And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
>Or sells love to another man<br>It's too cold outside  
>For angels to fly<br>For angels to fly_

Blair closed her eyes and sucked in her breath. Memories of what she'd reduced herself to leading up to the move to America flashed before her eyes. Those few weeks were the worst weeks of her life.

_Ripped gloves, raincoat  
>Tried to swim and stay afloat<br>Dry house, wet clothes  
>Loose change, bank notes<br>Weary-eyed, dry throat  
>Call girl, no phone<em>

_And they say  
>She's in the class A team<br>Stuck in her daydream  
>Been this way since eighteen<br>But lately her face seems  
>Slowly sinking, wasting<br>Crumbling like pastries  
>And they scream<br>The worst things in life come free to us  
>Cos we're just under the upper hand<br>And go mad for a couple grams  
>And she don't want to go outside tonight<br>And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
>Or sells love to another man<br>It's too cold outside  
>For angels to fly<br>For angels to fly  
>An angel will die<br>Covered in white  
>Closed eye<br>And hoping for a better life  
>This time, we'll fade out tonight<br>Straight down the line_

_And they say_  
><em>She's in the Class A Team<em>  
><em>Stuck in her daydream<em>  
><em>Been this way since eighteen<em>  
><em>But lately her face seems<em>  
><em>Slowly sinking, wasting<em>  
><em>Crumbling like pastries<em>  
><em>They scream<em>  
><em>The worst things in life come free to us<em>  
><em>And we're all under the upper hand<em>  
><em>Go mad for a couple of grams<em>  
><em>And we don't want to go outside tonight<em>  
><em>And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland<em>  
><em>Or sell love to another man<em>  
><em>It's too cold<em>  
><em>For angels to fly<em>  
><em>Angels to fly<em>  
><em>To fly, fly<em>  
><em>Or angels to die<em>

When Blair finished the song everyone clapped, but only out of courtesy. Blair didn't seem to notice this but Sam did. He was getting rather peeved at the clubs lack of interest in Blair's input. He'd also noticed that they hadn't been talking to her outside of glee. Something had happened and Sam suspected Santana had something to do with it.

"Sam? You're up!" Mr. Schue exclaimed, snapping Sam out of his thoughts. He nodded and walked up the front.

_I know you're hurting  
>Feels like you're learning<br>'Bout life the hard way  
>And it ain't working<br>Seems like forever  
>That you've been falling<br>It's time to move on  
>Your life is calling, yeah<em>

_This was never meant to be the end  
>Close the book and start again<em>

_Cos I know how hard it can get  
>You've gotta lift<br>You've gotta lift  
>And sometimes that's how is<br>But i know you're stronger  
>Stronger than this<br>You've gotta lift  
>You've gotta lift<em>

_When you can feel your  
>Whole body's aching<br>What's left of your heart  
>It won't stop aching<br>You've gotta let go  
>You took a hit<br>Time to pick up now  
>And move on from this<em>

_This was never meant to be the end  
>Close the book and start again<em>

_Cos I know how hard it can get  
>You've gotta lift<br>You've gotta lift  
>And sometimes that's how is<br>But i know you're stronger  
>Stronger than this<br>You've gotta lift  
>You've gotta lift<em>

_You've gotta lift yourself up above all the hurt  
>Don't give in<br>Wipe your eyes and remember your better than this  
>Let them know that they took their best shot and they missed<br>Come on and lift_

_Cos I know how hard it can get  
>You've gotta lift<br>You've gotta lift  
>And sometimes that's how is<br>But i know you're stronger  
>Stronger than this<br>You've gotta lift  
>You've gotta lift<em>

_Pick up now...  
>Pick up now...<em>

Sam didn't realise it but his choice of song really touched Blair. The way the song dug deep and encouraged Blair to power through the bad choices she'd made before America really helped her. She smiled and grabbed Sam's hand as he sat down beside her. He squeezed it in return and turned his attention back to Mr Schuester out the front.

"Okay guys, you all did really well with this assignment and you all managed to find some great Australian songs. So, pack it up and I'll see you next time!"

The group stood up and headed for the doors. Sam caught the wrist of the closest person he could – Finn. Finn turned around and looked down at Sam. He frowned slightly in confusion but then quickly covered it up. Sam smiled back but then his expression turned very serious.

"Hey, Sam. What's up?" Finn asked, very aware of why Sam was looking at him the way he was.

"I think you know what's up, Finn. Why does everyone suddenly hate Blair?"

Finn looked hesitant and then...confused. "You mean, Santana hasn't told you?"

"Told me what?"

"About Blair." Finn stated as if nothing was out of the ordinary, except that the entire club had been ignoring her all week.

"What about Blair?"

"Blair's like, an Australian drug addict." Sam let out a harsh groan. Of course Santana would dig enough to find this out. Blair hadn't told him anything except that the weeks leading up to her move she'd been through some rough stuff but he hadn't expected this. If this got out Blair would be shunned by the entire school.

"So what, Finn? When did you become the guy that ignored someone because of their past? Considering your history with Quinn and even Rachel you should be the last person to be shunning someone because of their past. When did you become _that_guy?"

"Look Sam, I'm not in the least turned off by this. Blair's a great girl, she really is. I tried to talk everyone out of it but it was hard. Rachel's the only one who listened to me. Sam, I'm trying to get them to be nice to her. Rachel's trying too. Santana's good at persuasion. Why don't you talk to them?" Finn walked out leaving Sam to stare at the floor. After a few moments and several heavy sighs he looked up into the eyes of Blair.

She was standing there with her head down slightly so she was practically looking at the ground and her hands were crossed in front of her chest. Sam frowned. He could tell that she could tell that he knew. Sam walked over to her and tipped her head up.

"You know, don't you?" she asked quietly. Her voice was so quiet Sam had to strain his ears to hear her. He nodded his head and Blair's head fell again.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Sam. There's more I should tell you. That song I sang, _The__A__Team_, when I first heard it I was so shocked that a song could relate to the position I was in. The song, along with the singer, became one of my favourites because it was so like me,"

"But Blair, that song is about a prostitute on meth. How could it relate to you?"

"God, Sam. I need to tell you everything,"

* * *

><p><strong>Lyrics belong to Shannon Noll: Lift. And Ed Sheeran: The A Team<strong>

**I do not own Glee.**

**Reviews!**


	5. The Truth About The Past

They were sitting outside Blair's house under a shady tree. She had tears trailing down her face and he was playing with the grass. He was trying to wrap his head around what Blair had told him – so far. Blair was silent while Sam took in this. Finally she spoke again.

"After the rough break up with my boyfriend I went off the rails. I lost my friends, my family hated me and I couldn't handle it. I was sixteen when I left home. Sixteen when I turned to drugs. Sixteen when I sold my body for money. I was living on the streets and used prostitution for money for more drugs,"

"Wh-what happened? After that, I mean?" Sam asked, stuttering slightly. Blair shook her head and smiled slightly. The first smile Sam had seen in over an hour.

"My mum found me one day. She saw how broken I was. She missed my seventeenth birthday. The day she found me she dragged me off to my home, got me cleaned up and set me up to get off the drugs. She had me see doctors about the drugs and to make sure I wasn't pregnant." Seeing the look on Sam's face she quickly added, "I wasn't, Sam."

"So, you were a drug addicted prostitute just weeks before you moved here?"

"Yes. I was reason my family moved, Sam. After my escapade my family was so shunned Dad wanted out of the country so we came here. I forced my family to leave their own home, their own _country_. I'm a horrible person," Blair sobbed. Sam shuffled closer and wiped the tears around her face. He hushed in a soft voice trying desperately to calm the broken girl in front of him.

"Hey, hey," he whispered. "You're not a horrible person, Blair. Just had a horrible past,"

"You should hate me!" Blair cried, choking on her sobs.

"I don't hate you, Blair. Past is past. You had a rough time in Australia just like Quinn and I broke up on bad terms. Don't hate yourself, I don't hate you."

"You don't?" Blair asked. Sam shook his head and shuffled closer. He used his hand to pick up her chin and, leaving his fingers under her chin, wiped at her tears with his thumb. Blair looked into his eyes and Sam looked back. He moved his head in closer and pulled her chin up to his face. He brushed his lips across hers lightly. It was so lightly but when they broke apart Blair let out a genuine laugh and leant her forehead against Sam's.

"Unexpected."

"That's the way I work Gardena. Better get used to it," and then Sam kissed Blair again. Blair pushed Sam away and stared at him with harsh eyes. Something of what he had said suddenly clicked in Blair's head.

"You dated Quinn?"

"Well, yeah. A few of us have," Sam replied nonchalantly, though he knew exactly where this was going. Blair looked at him confusion.

"Who?"

"Finn dated her first. There was a massive drama between them, so I hear. I wasn't there, I transferred after it. But Quinn got pregnant and claimed the baby was Finn's – even though they hadn't had sex. Yes, Finn was stupid enough to believe that. Anyway, the baby turned out to be Puck's and I guess they had a thing but Quinn dropped him pretty quick. Then there was me. Then Finn again. And now no one,"

"Hang on," Blair held up her hand to stop Sam. "But Rachel and Finn are dating. She made it seem like they've been dating for a while. Not that Finn dated Quinn. Twice."

"Oh, they have. They're a disaster in the making. Basically Rachel was in love with Finn but he was dating Quinn. While he was dating Quinn he developed feelings for Rachel and cheated on Quinn. Twice. Then the baby thing happened and that broke Rachel's heart. Until Rachel found out. She told Finn. Everything fell apart. And then Rachel kind of got the idea that they were dating but Finn dumped her. Then he realised he totally wanted Rachel back but she was dating Jesse St. James – a tool from the rival glee club. Anyway, Finn spent ages chasing Rachel and eventually they got together. Rachel, the ever so smart girl, found out that Finn slept with Santana and cheated on Finn with Puck because she was hurt. Finn was crushed because that's his two high school girlfriends cheating on him with his best friend. Rachel was broken. Finn dated Quinn again. Jesse turned up again and Rachel dated him. But Finn realised he was still in love with Rachel at a funeral and dumped her. Rachel and Finn got back together at the Nationals competition. That's about it,"

"Wow," Blair breathed out. "So where do you and Quinn come into things?"

"That's...complicated," Sam replied nervously. Blair nodded her head and squeezed his hand. She recognized the tension between the two of them.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, babe. It's okay,"

"No," Sam shook his head. "You told me about your past and that's a lot worse than mine. I just prefer to not think about it,"

"Sam-"

"No Blair. You deserve to hear this,"

"Okay," Blair whispered. Sam smiled and took in a deep breath. He didn't understand why his past affected him so much. Compared to Blair his life wasn't nearly as bad. Even Finn had been through more than him. He was just too sensitive for a guy. But three girls. That shook him up a bit.

"I transferred here and my eye caught sight of Quinn. Eventually I managed to get her to date me. That was short lived. She cheated on me soon after Finn and Rachel broke up. Once a cheater always a cheater. We ended on bad terms. Then I dated Santana. Another short lived relationship. She started dating Karofsky. Finally I dated Mercedes. We kept it secret so no one knew. She broke up with during the summer. That's about it,"

"Sam-" Blair started but she was abruptly cut off by Sam's soft tone.

"I don't need you to say anything, Blair. Like I said past is past. I'm not living in the past, I'm living in the now. And I've got you now,"

Blair smiled and leant in to Kiss Sam. He returned the passionate kiss holding her to his body. This was perfect. They were perfect. They didn't care about anything else. They just had to tackle the glee club and the negative perception of Blair. One battle at a time.

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own Glee.<strong>

**Reviews!**


	6. Not As Untouchable As She Seems

"Santana!"

"What do you want Trouty Mouth?"

"Why did you make everyone hate Blair?"

"Oh, you mean your little Aussie druggo?" Santana smirked. Sam grabbed her wrist and pulled her around the corner where there was no one.

"No. I mean _Blair_."

"That little bitch made a fool out of me in front of the _entire_club! No one gets away with that, Sammy Sam Sam."

"God Santana! So you bring up her past? That's low, even for you. You didn't even kick up this much fuss when Rachel claimed the only job you'd get is working on a pole. Why do you _hate_her?" Sam pushed. Santana's smirk turned into a frown as she processed in her mind the real reason for being such a bitch.

"Because...because she's just another person that gets everything she wants. She gets the boy, the friends, the _life_. I'm jealous of her, okay? She gets everything. What have I got? I'm a closeted lesbian! I've got _nothing_!"

"You've got friends and you've got Brittany. We're your family, Santana. Why do you hate us all in it?" Sam asked. Santana looked taken aback, like she hadn't expected such a calm reaction from him.

"I... I don't hate you, Sam. Or her. I just... I don't know. It's my protection. Look, I'm sorry. I'll tell everyone I made it up. Sorry," Santana walked away with a small tear trailing down her face. Sam was shocked. He'd never seen this side to Santana before but he liked it.

"Wait! Santana!" Sam yelled as he ran past the passing people in the halls. He caught up to Santana and grabbed her wrist. She whirled around poised to slap Sam across the face. She did a double take and calmed down when she realised who was in front of her.

"What do you want, Trouty Mouth?"

"There's more to it than that, isn't there?" Sam asked. Santana nodded her head and leaned heavily against Sam for support and she sobbed into his shirt. Sam led her to the choir room and sat her down on the ground in the middle of the room. He sat opposite her cross-legged. He waited. When Santana calmed down she looked across at Sam and gave a small smile.

"My dad found out about me being a... a lesbian and he freaked out," Santana sobbed. Sam stay silent to let Santana continue. When Santana made no show of continuing he urged her to go on.

"Keep going, San. I won't judge you,"

"He set me up with a boy. It was fine at first but after a while this boy, he started to hurt me. He hit me, Sam. He hurt me so much. He tore me down emotionally and physically. I don't let anyone in anymore. I _can__'__t_let anyone in anymore. I don't want to get hurt like that again," she said as she lifted her shirt to expose the dark bruises that were scattered across her back and stomach. "Don't let me get hurt like this again, Sam. Please,"

"We won't let you, San. No one will let you," Sam rubbed Santana's back to comfort her. he actually hated seeing Santana like this. He preferred the sarcastic, bitchy Santana better than this one. Anyone would. Seeing feisty Santana all broken down made him want to do something. Anything to fix her.

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own Glee.<strong>

**Reviews!**


	7. We're Not Gonna Hurt You Like He Did

The club was less than enthusiastic when Sam suggested they help Santana. He'd been trying for days to get them on board with _something_to make her feel welcome. He was pulling out his last stops to convince them.

"C'mon guys. Aren't we meant to stand by each other's side? Aren't we meant to help each other?" he pleaded. Blair squeezed his hand. She'd been on board from the moment he told her his plan but the others weren't so welcoming.

"Well, yes," Tina said. "But what has Santana ever done for us?"

"What about The Bully Whips? She started that and now Kurt is safe here. She cares, guys. Kurt, come on. She kept you _safe_. No matter her reasons, she kept you safe. That's got to mean _something _doesn't it?"

"I'm with Sam," Kurt finally stated. Blaine looked at him and nodded his head. "Blaine is too. Cedes, please? Rach? Finn? Everyone? Santana is one of us whether we like it or not. And I, for one, think that means something,"

"Thanks Kurt," Sam replied, smiling. "You guys didn't see her. She was so hurt. Those bruises are huge. Please?"

Eventually the entire group agreed to the plan. After a short amount of practice Blair was sent out to find Santana. It wasn't too hard. She was in the girls toilets – again. She'd been hiding out there for days now. Since her talk with Sam she'd been scared to see anyone. She didn't want the sympathy that she was sure to get.

"Santana?" Blair asked the empty space. A toilet cubicle opened and out stepped the Latina with puffy eyes. She'd been crying.

"What do you want, Meth Head?" Santana smirked. Blair cringed at the harsh nickname but let it slide.

"I wanted to say thank you,"

"For what?"

"For telling everyone you made it up. That was really nice of you,"

"I promised Trouty Mouth and I don't go back on my promises," Santana replied without any hint of malice in her voice.

"Well, thank you. C'mon, I've got something to show you," Blair pulled Santana out of the bathroom and towards the choir room. Santana didn't even bother to struggle against her. When they reached the choir room Santana saw everyone standing there and stopped in her tracks.

"What is this?" she asked. Blair dropped her wrist and walked over to the rest of the group.

"We want you to know that you're not alone and we love you," she said. Santana smiled and watched as the group began to sing. Sam started off with the beginning of the song.

_And who would've thought  
>That a cutie pie like you<br>Would have anything to do  
>With a smelly dude like me<br>I find it hard to believe_

At this point the vocals switched over to Puck who stared deep into Santana's eyes, meaning every word that he sung to her.

_And who would have thought  
>That you ever would have<br>Kissed my cheek  
>In your backyard<br>on your trampoline that night  
>I never put up a fight<em>

Rachel took over for the chorus with the rest of the club providing harmony to her vocals.

_And I know that you're all shook up  
>From a terrible relationship<br>He broke your heart  
>Yeah, he tore you in to pieces<br>But I promise you dear  
>I'll never touch you like he did<em>

_So baby, please take my hand  
>And you'll never be alone again<em>

Finn took the next bit. He had endured so much hatred and insults from Santana but he meant every lyric that came out his mouth.

_And every single time I look in to your eyes  
>I see a little bit more sunshine<br>I feel a little bit more like me  
>Instead of who I turned out to be<br>I wouldn't trade it for a thing  
>Could I call you my baby?<em>

Blair took the next chorus with the rest of the group providing harmony. Santana was well into tears by this point.

_And I know that you're all shook up  
>From a terrible relationship<br>He broke your heart  
>Yeah, he tore you in to pieces<br>But I promise you dear  
>I'll never touch you like he did<em>

_So baby, please take my hand  
>And you'll never be alone again<br>Cause I know he broke your heart  
>But I'll love you 'til the end<em>

Blair died down then and blended in with the rest of the group so she joined the harmony and you couldn't pick a voice that was any louder than the other.

_So baby, please take my hand  
>And you'll never be alone again<em>

_So baby, please take my hand  
>And you'll never be alone again<em>

_So baby, please take my hand_  
><em>And you'll never be alone again<em>

The song ended and the group dispersed to get closer to Santana. Brittany walked over and sat down next to her, draping her arm over her shoulders. Santana smiled and then looked at everyone in the room.

"You guys are obnoxiously good to me. Did you know that?"

"Yeah," they all said at the same time. Everyone laughed and surrounded Santana in a massive group hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Lyrics belong to NeverShoutNever: Trampoline.<strong>

**I do not own Glee.**

**Reviews!**


	8. Baby, You're Not Alone

Blair and Santana became great friends after that day. Everyone was surprised, most of all Sam. No one questioned it though. They both had something that they could bond over. Santana had long ago dropped 'Meth Head' and replaced it with 'Best Friend' therefore promoting Brittany to 'Bestest Friend Ever'. Santana and Blair shared everything. Almost. Santana didn't know about Blair's past and how it plagued her everyday and how even Sam couldn't save her from this horrible feeling.

"Blair? You okay, honey?" Santana asked one day. Blair looked up in shock and nodded her head rapidly.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine,"

"Don't lie to me, Blairlee Gardena! What's wrong?"

"Santana, you remember the Australia project right?" Blair asked.

"Yeah, course. Why?"

"That song I sang. It reflects exactly who I was before we moved. You weren't far off with the drug thing." Blair sucked in her breath and then continued. "I was a meth-using prostitute when I was sixteen. Wow. If you hate me that's cool,"

Santana burst out in a fit of laughter. Blair looked at her confused. "Blair, honey, I don't hate you. Come on, don't you have to meet Sam now?"

Blair nodded her head and followed Santana through the crowds of people in the hallway. When they reached the choir room Sam was there standing with a guitar in his hand and Blair looked around at the surrounding members who were sitting in their seats.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"We don't know," Mercedes replied. "Sam won't tell us,"

Blair sat down confused. Sam moved to stand in front of her. He smiled down at her and blew her a kiss.

"You must think that I'm oblivious, babe. I'm not though." Then he turned around and went to the front of the room and began softly strumming his guitar.

_I've been alone  
>Surrounded by darkness<br>And Ive seen how heartless  
>The world can be<em>

_And Ive seen you crying  
>You felt like it's hopeless<br>I'll always do my best  
>To make you see<em>

_Cause baby, you're not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothings ever gonna bring us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from loving you<br>And you know it's true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through_

Blair recognized the song that was being sung and knew her cues. She and Sam had watched the musical time and time again. She knew exactly when Sam was expecting her to sing.

_Now I know it ain't easy  
><strong>(No <strong>**it ****ain****'****t ****easy)**  
>But it ain't hard trying<br>**(It****'****s ****so ****hard ****trying)**  
>Every time I see you smiling<br>And I feel you so close to me  
>Tell me<em>

Blair was in tears but she had the biggest smile on her face. Then they sang together and the rest of club marvelled at how well their voices matched. An Australian and an American could harmonise. Who would've thought?

_That baby you're not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothings ever gonna bring us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from loving you<br>And you know it's true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through_

Blair sang the next part by herself even with tears falling down her face rapidly she could still sing beautifully. Everyone noted this and smiled. They just smiled at her voice in general.

_Now I still have trouble  
>I trip and stumble<br>Trying to make sense of things sometimes  
>I look for reasons<br>But I don't need em  
>All I need is to look in your eyes<br>And I realize_

The entire club joined in with the chorus.

_Baby you're not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothings ever gonna bring us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from loving you<br>And you know it's true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through_

Blair took the final two lines as the rest of the club watched on in awe.

_Cause it don't matter what'll come to be  
>Our love is all we need to make it through<em>

When the song ended everyone waited in anticipation to see what Blair thought of the song. Sam, unable to wait for a response, just came out with a question.

"What'd you think, Blair?" he asked, putting down his guitar as he did so.

"You're an arsehole," she laughed out in response. She flew out of her seat and jumped on Sam screaming, "I love you," before attacking his face with her lips. Everyone broke out in laughter and attacked each other. Sam lowered Blair to the ground and smiled at her.

"I love you, Blair,"

"I know, Sam," she replied. Sam smiled and picked her up again. Blair wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him back.

* * *

><p><em>A wise cartoon character once said 'Ohana means family, family means nobody gets left behind. Or forgotten.' This club is my family.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Lyrics belong to StarKid: Not Alone.<strong>

**I do not own Glee.**

**Reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>So, we've reached the end. I hope you enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it. Please keep the reviews coming. :)<strong>


End file.
